


Planetary Attraction

by hugemind



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Astronomy, Community: spn-masquerade, Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugemind/pseuds/hugemind
Summary: Jared is a big gassy planet and Jensen is the asteroid pulled into his orbit.





	Planetary Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Round 3 of spn_masquerade@LJ, but I haven't claimed it before this. The ending has been edited from the original posting.

The view from his orbit is fabulous. The stars are sharp, perfect diamonds glittering against an inky black depth. The Sun shines like a yellow topaz, and the planets he hurtles past are like cloudy star sapphires and rubies. He has orbited the Sun for a long time, unperturbed on his path, but this revolution is different. Something small and sharp bumps into him after he's passed Uranus on his way back to the inner Solar System.

He only has a fraction of a second to think that collisions are never good -- he's heard the stories from those gossiping asteroids between Mars and Jupiter when he hurtles past them -- and Jensen shuts his eyes as he tries to brace for the worst.

Jensen struggles for a moment, the impact a sharp pain in his side, where he can feel how some of his rocks have been shattered. The shock slowly subsides and Jensen gets his bearings. He determines that it was an almost direct impact. He is still in one piece, and his attitude and spin are not wildly out of control. In fact, he seems to be spinning around his axis only slightly faster, so not much moment was involved. This is good because Jensen's always gotten a bit too cold on his nightside and the faster rotation means that his rocks will have less time to cool down. The downside is that the collision has definitely changed his orbit. He's not sure how large the effect will be, but he has no way to slow down, so he accepts his fate and starts to estimate what his new orbital parameters are.

*

Jensen can feel the gravity take hold after a while.

His new orbit apparently takes him closer to Saturn, so close that the planet is slowly pulling him in. This means that his days are numbered as he will surely end up orbiting the planet and possibly even crash into the ring system which will destroy him. However, the ringed one is his favorite planet, the rings making the view spectacular every time he is close enough to discern them. Saturn is also much lighter than it seems, the gravitational pull small compared to the size, that it seems to Jensen that the planet is just gracefully floating in space. Jensen figures that his life could be worse; he's seen the Solar System many many times, and he's getting old. Maybe it's good that he gets to live out the rest of his life around his favorite planet.

Jensen has never seen the moons of Saturn this close and he learns that they are pretty cool if kinda quiet. The largest one even has an atmosphere of its own which Jensen has never seen on moons before. The moon's nothing like Jupiter's bitchy Io who tried to aim a volcano plume at Jensen during his closest pass of Jupiter. Jensen likes it around Saturn and the planet is now so large that it almost covers Jensen's entire field of view when he looks squarely at it. The yellows, oranges, and browns of Saturn's cloudy surface seem to constantly change color and Jensen likes the hues.

It is now clear to Jensen that his orbit will avoid the rings, and Jensen shudders minutely when he thinks how that could've turned out, but he will also graze Saturn's surface during his first flyby. Just as Jensen is measuring the density of space at his current location, he hears a low voice.

"It's Jared."

One of Jensen's lesser rock formations collapses as he flinches and he attempts to twist around faster to see who was talking to him. Jensen eyes his surroundings through one revolution but he can't see anything new around him.

"Behind you. The big planet."

"Saturn?"

"God, you haven't been listening to the asteroid belt gossip, have you? They have one inhabited planet and they think that everything coming from _Earth_ is better than our old ways. Do I look like a god of agriculture?"

Jared doesn't sound too angry about it and Jensen has no idea what to say. He's never talked to the outer planets in person before. His surface is dark grey and doesn't reflect a lot of light, so in the outer solar system he's difficult to see unless he's very close.

"Um, nice to meet you, Jared. My name is Jensen. I don't mean to intrude, but I had a collision with a comet and it changed my orbit."

"Hi, Jensen, it's actually nice to see someone new around here." Jared sounds excited and Jensen can see the clouds changing colors to lighter ones. "I know I have many moons but they've already heard my stories and I don't think they pay attention to me anymore."

"Uh, I'm sorry?"

"You have a very pretty shape, Jensen. I like your rock pillars."

Jensen must have hit a random gas outburst because he gets all warm. He's always been quite self-conscious about the bowed twin pillars, and after the collision, some of his rocks shine very bright against his surface.

"Thank you, I guess. Your rings look very handsome."

Jensen could swear that Jared preens.

He's coming around Jared's pole now, his orbit tilted relative to the rings. There is a hexagonal shape in the clouds around Jared's north pole and bright aurorae flare above it just as Jensen's looking.

Jensen can't help the burst of laughter, "Show-off."

Colors dance in Jared's clouds and both of them are happy.

*

They keep talking, and Jensen has to admit that Jared is even prettier than he looked from afar and that he has a great sense of humor. Jensen finds that he has a small crush on Jared, and he doesn't mind the least spending the rest of his days here.

Jensen's elliptical orbit has settled after a few revolutions, and at perisaturnium, well, peri-jaredion, it takes him right through Jared's outer atmosphere. Being enveloped in the sparse gas creates friction that warms up Jensen's surface all over, but Jared gets quiet every time Jensen's closer to his core. He figures that it must feel uncomfortable to have something hard like rock going through you, so the next time he clears the atmosphere, he wants to apologize. He can't change his orbit, but at least he can say he's sorry. 

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jared's voice is slightly tense.

"For messing up your atmosphere. I can't help it, but I know it's uncomfortable to you."

"It's not that, Jensen. I like how you stir my atmosphere, but I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"You're not," Jensen rushes to say. "I like it, too. The friction warms me up, and after all that cold space, it feels so good to be warm again."

"Then you're free to do it again," Jared says eagerly. His clouds rearrange.

Jared doesn't mention it again until Jensen approaches peri-jaredion again and feels the warmth. This time Jared moans. 

"Fuck, Jensen, you feel so good pushing against my gas."

"Yeah? I love the pressure inside you."

Jared attempts to reign in his atmosphere, making the outer parts denser and Jensen can see how Jared's clouds have gone all dark when he comes out of the atmosphere. They're both slightly trembling.

"Jensen, please do that again."

Jensen feels proud to have made Jared shake even just a little since he's only a small asteroid. He angles himself better for the next approach. "Your wish is my command."

They continue their dance, Jensen repeatedly plunging in and out of Jared's atmosphere. Jared's moaning, his gas shifting around Jensen, his aurorae sparking even brighter, and Jensen feels so warm enveloped in Jared's gas.

His orbit is very slowly decaying due to the friction he experiences inside Jared, but it gets even better as Jensen can spend longer times in Jared and reach deeper and deeper into Jared's atmosphere. The pressure is amazing, like a velvet glove wrapping around him, tighter and tighter, and now Jensen can't wait to get to the part where he hits Jared's core. His rocks quiver anticipation. It will be magnificent.

*

"Jensen?" Jared sounds out of breath.

"Mmmmh?" Jensen replies. He's just passing through denser gas and forming words takes too much effort.

"I think I can stabilize your orbit."

That gets Jensen's attention. "What?"

"It's technical, but if you hold on long enough, I can adjust the radiation pressure in my core and keep shifting gas until your orbit around the core is circular."

"Yeah, Jared. Want to be in you as long as I can."

"God, Jensen, want you in me. The turbulence you cause feels so good."

Jensen can feel the changes in the flowing pattern of the gas, the effect it has on his orbit, the feel of Jared contracting around him. Jared told him about the deep layer of liquid hydrogen under the gas layer, and now Jensen much prefers the thought of plowing through Jared's gas rather than aiming for his core. They will have many pleasurable millennia ahead of them.

 

_\--end--_


End file.
